Just Like You
by LyjinLeejin
Summary: Sasuke realizes just how alike he and Itachi are.


Hey. Wrote this after I started listening to Three Days Grace's song Just Like You over and over again. After I started to really listen to the lyrics, this idea came out of nowhere and smacked me in the face. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
**I could be mean, I could be angry   
You know I could be just like you**  
  
When you killed our family, you said "Grow strong, Sasuke-kun. Grow strong and grow to hate me."  
  
**I could be fake, I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you**  
  
I listened to to you. I hated you.  
  
**You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you (just like you)  
**  
Well, I listened to you half-way. I did hate you. I hated you so much that I could taste it on my tongue. So much that it blurred my vision and kept me awake at night, just dreaming of ways to make you pay. But it didn't give me the strength I needed to kill you.   
  
I was still weak, and I always would be, no matter how much I hated you.  
  
**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
**  
But I tried, I really did.

**You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
**  
I thought-- No, I believed that if I hated you enough, I could kill you. Naive, really. Sometimes I wonder if I just expected you to turn up on my doorstep one day, bare your throat and say "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I don't deserve to live."  
  
It really is amazing how stupid we can be when we're children.  
  
**I could be cold, I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you  
**  
I let my hatred consume me. I ignored everything except the things that could make me stronger.   
I ignored those flighty girls who came to me with childish declarations of love.   
  
I ignored the teachers who reached out to me.   
  
I ignored the other boys, who tried to include me in their foolish little games.  
  
I ignored my new teammates, who looked too weak to be anything but pests.   
  
I ignored everyone and everything execpt for my hatred and my training.  
  
**I could be weak, I could be senseless   
You know I could be just like you  
**  
It still wasn't enough. _Top of the Class_, they said. _Genious_, they said. _Uchiha Prodigy_, they said._ Tragic Hero_, they said. _But his brother was already captain of the Anbu squad at his age,_ they said.  
  
**You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you (just like you)  
**  
For all of my so-called intentions to kill you, I wanted to be just like you. I wanted to be just as feared, just as respected, just as revered as you. I wanted your power, your control, your life, your everything.  
  
**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
**  
I thought that you had shown me the path to your level of greatness. I thought that through my hate I could be every bit as good as you. And secretly I thanked you for showing me the way. Secretly, I still loved you, Aniki.   
  
**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**  
  
But as much like you as I wanted to be, I still held myself apart from you in my mind. I would never let myself be like you, I thought. No matter what, I will never be like you, I thought.  
  
I have found that it is an astonishingly easy thing to lie to yourself.  
  
**All I own, cause I can't take living with you**  
  
I kept myself seperate from everything around. I had no friends, no family, no connections, no ties, no nothing. I had my hatred and my ghosts of the past. And then I realized something.   
  
**I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to  
**  
I was exactly like you.  
  
**You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you (just like you)  
**  
I had been focusing so hard on the differences between us for so long that I never realized that I was just the same as you were.  
  
**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
**  
I realized that this was exactly what you wanted me to be like. You wanted me to suffer just as much as you did. You couldn't handle your own weakness and hatred, so you decided that you needed someone to end your pain and take it on in your stead.   
  
You wanted me to be just like you.  
  
**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
**  
So now, as I stare down at your bleeding body, covered in wounds that I inflicted, lying against a tree in the dirt of some country that I can't remember the name of, not even caring about the blows you dealt me, I can't hate you.   
  
I pity you.  
  
I look at your self-statisfied smile and your knowing black eyes_ (black eyes. I can barely remember the last time I saw your eyes black and not red, Aniki)_ and pity you. I look into the eyes that think I am just like you, just as wrapped up in myself and my weaknesses and hatred as you are, eyes that couldn't be happier about it, and I pity you.  
  
I throw my kunai, and you actually look shocked that it's embedded in the tree trunk next to you instead of your skull.  
  
I turn around and walk away, limping a little from a gash on my calf that I can't remember getting.  
  
"Where are you _going?!_" You roar in what looks like anger, but can't be because I can see your eyes begging me to kill you, and struggling to rise on a broken leg.  
  
I half-turn to look at you, my eyes no longer red and spinning.  
  
"I am going away." I say.  
  
"NO! You _can't_!" You explode, and then desperation tinges your voice. "You. . .can't. . . You have to. . .Don't you want to kill me, Little Brother?" Your voice cracks on the nickname.  
  
"No." I resume walking, pleas for me to stop falling on deaf ears.  
  
**I could be mean, I could be angry   
You know I could be just like you  
**  
I'm not like you anymore, Aniki.

**END**

One more final parting note: I forgot what it was that Itachi said to Sasuke exactly, so I just made something up that was as close as I could think of. Yes, I was too lazy to look through my manga to find the actual line. Yes, I was also too lazy to put alot between the lyrics. Yes, it's true. I am a lazy bum.  
  
REVIEW!! 


End file.
